


Bite Me

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Boys Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan discovers he's been bitten by something with fangs and asks Tyler to look him over for more bite marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14. All caught up. This tried to run away from me. But it's late and I need to go to bed.

Dylan frowns as he looks down at his wrist. Clear imprints of what look like fangs mark his wrist and he doesn't remember being bit. He glances over at his best friend, Tyler Hoechlin and sighs a little. "Hoech, do you know if I got bit lately?"

"Not that I know of," Tyler says, smiling over at him. "Let me see." He holds his hand out and Dylan lets him take his wrist. Tyler licks his lips, then looks up at him. "Uhm, it looks like vampire fangs."

"Ha, yeah. Vampire. Good one." Dylan laughs and shakes his head. "I wonder if it's a snake bite? Do snake fangs look like this? Though... where would I have run into a snake?"

"Dyl, I'm pretty sure it's vampire fangs. Possibly not like "I want to suck your blood" vampire, but... You were out clubbing last night with Posey. It's possible someone spiked your drink and then bit you."

"Okay. Now that makes more sense." Dylan frowns and then starts tugging off his clothes. "Dude! Do I have any bites anywhere else?"

Tyler licks his lips, eyes widening as Dylan strips out of all his clothes. He ducks his head, cursing his own stupidity-- he should've just said they looked like a cat's fangs or something. He can feel his fangs starting to lower and he licks them one at a time. "I don't see anything, Dylan." He knows exactly where he'd bitten Dylan the night before-- the stupid boy had gone out clubbing with Posey, as Tyler said, and he had been slipped something in his drink, but Tyler got there first. Whatever Dylan was given, though, had made him super horny. He'd been all over Tyler and Tyler couldn't stop himself from biting-- drinking Dylan's blood. Though he didn't have sex with Dylan, which is the only thing stopping him from beating himself up completely. 

Dylan makes a face. "Are you sure? I can feel something back here," Dylan says, squirming as he tries to touch the spot.

Tyler groans and pushes to his feet, brushing his fingertips over the bite mark. "You're right. There's a mark here. And one here," he drags his fingers down, grazing his nails over the bite mark he'd left on Dylan's ass cheek. Then he moves his hand lower. "And here," he adds, touching the mark he'd left on Dylan's inner thigh.

Dylan's thighs shudder and he turns to look at Tyler. "Hoech? How'd you find that one?" 

"Because I put it there," he murmurs, words slurring as his fangs drop all the way. "I bit you."

"You're... You have fangs? Holy shit. You're Bunnicula!" Dylan's eyes go wide, then he shivers again. "Oh fuck. You bit my ass and my inner thigh! Do you want... oh. You want to... Me?"

Tyler blushes a little. "Yeah. But... Dyl, you _were_ drugged. I saved you but then you were all over me and I just... We didn't have sex, but I couldn't help myself. I'm so sorry, Dylan. I took advantage of you."

"No. I want you to do whatever you want to me. Come here," Dylan says, pulling Tyler closer and he leans in, kissing him. "Make me yours, in every way possible."

"Can I... Is it okay if I bite you more? I promise, I won't turn you and I won't drain you. I've got more control over myself than that."

"Bite me. Fuck me. Kiss me. Everything. Anything you want, Tyler. I'm yours if you want me."

"I want. I want you very much," Tyler says, pulling Dylan into his arms and kissing him hungrily.

_end_


End file.
